Rent: Next Season
by YuroAnei1292
Summary: Seqeul to Rent:Next Generation Mark, Roger, Maureen, Joanne, Collins, Randi, Donna, Cameron, Fay, Reese Harris, Gina, Isabella, and Atticus are back. As the Rent kids find out there truely is no day but today. Disclamier inside.
1. Wedding Bells

Rent: next season.

Disclaimer: As always I do not own Rent, just the kids in this story and few other characters. The rest belongs to the wonderful Jonathon Larson.

Chapter 1: Wedding Bells.

"August 28th, 2007 3 a clock eastern standard time." Cameron said filming at the park, that's been decorated with flowers and tables. "It's been two hours since my Dad, Mark Cohen, married Brooke Terrence, now Brooke Cohen." Cameron moved around in the group of people, he stopped at a Fay (who was wearing a pink dress) who was chugging down a glass of orange juice.

"This sad creature is Fay Cohen, one of the Brides maids in the wedding and my sister. Not to mention now she's the sister of Allan and Mitchel Terrence as well." Cameron said. Fay stared into the camera.

"Cameron, I'm gonna knock your lights out!" Fay said.

"You're just nervous because you want to be the one who catches the bouquet." Cameron said.

"And what if I am?" Harris came out of the group of people. He was wearing a white shirt; with a purple tie that hung lose from his neck, and black dress pants.

"Fay, Maureen wants a picture of us together." Harris said. Fay grabbed Harris's hand and walked away. Cameron continued to look through the party until he came across Isabella and Beckon.

"Go easy on the food okay?" Isabella asked Beckon. Beckon was wearing a small suit, well Isabella was wearing a dress like Fay's. Collins wasn't able to make it to the wedding because he was looking for a new job and had a doctors appointment afterwards.

"Isabella, wedding wishes?" Cameron asked. Isabella smiled at the camera.

"Well, Mark, Brooke I wish you all the happiness in the world. And Brooke, welcome to our family." Isabella said, she looked over to Beckon. "Beckon, What did I just say about the food?!" Cameron moved on, to see Donna (who was wearing a black dress.) Was dancing with Roger (wearing a tux).

"Here's Roger Davis, the best man dancing with his daughter Donna Davis." Cameron said filming them. "Have either of you guys seen Randi?"

"I think she was looking for you." Roger said.

"Shit!" Cameron yelled. "Before I go face my doom, any last minute wishes?"

"Welcome to our Family Brooke, Mitchel, Allan, and Derek!" Donna yelled. Roger laughed as Cameron pulled away. As he went through the crowd of people. Eventually he ran into his Father.

"Cameron!" He said.

"The groom himself…Mark Cohen my Father." Cameron said pointing the camera at his Father.

"Cameron, have you seen Reese?" Mark asked.

"I think he's introducing Mitchel and Allan to Grandma." Cameron responded.

"Oh god, I better go save them!" Mark ran forward as Cameron continued through the crowed. He stopped at a table where Warren and Derek were talking.

"Hey guys, have you seen Randi?" Cameron asked.

"Um, she came here looking for you a few minutes ago." Warren said.

"Oh, by the way to anyone who is watching this video…This is Derek Terrence, Brooke's oldest son, and his boyfriend Warren Hill." Cameron said. "Derek is now my older step-brother."

"Been there, done that." Derek said.

"Cameron!" Cameron turned the camera around to face Randi. Since the past couple of months. Randi has gotten her hair straighten, and cut to just past her shoulders. But she still looked very much like Mimi (she was also wearing a pink dress.)

"There you are darling." Cameron said. "By the way, this is my girlfriend, Randi Davis." Randi smiled.

"Turn the camera off now!" She said. Cameron turned off the Camera.

"What's up?" Cameron asked. Randi grabbed his hand.

"Not here, let's talk by the swings." Randi said pulling him away. Cameron followed Randi to the swing set. They sat down.

"So how are you today?" Randi rolled her eyes, Cameron asked her this question everyday, it was sweet, but it got annoying.

"Better, I still miss her, but I feel ten times better than last week." Randi told him. "Cameron, remember when we talked about…sex." Cameron nodded.

"Yeah, what about it?" Cameron asked.

"Well, it's just that, you know it's something that just happens, not something you plan out. In fact sometimes when were making out, I'm always afraid it will go too far."

"Randi, I would never let anything go that far if weren't ready." Cameron told her.

"But what happens if we get lost in the moment? Then we go all the way without protection? I don't want to be a mother at Seventeen just because I was being stupid." Randi said.

"Don't worry, more than likely you'll be eighteen before any kid is born." Cameron said. Randi smacked his shoulder. "Okay! I'm sorry; I was just trying to bring some humor into this."

"Well, I'm being serious. I mean I've pretty much decided you're going to be my first…" Randi said.

"Really?" Cameron asked. Randi looked at him, it was kind of a weird complement, but she knew it said a lot.

"Well, why wouldn't you?" Randi asked. "You're sweet, reliable, handsome, and I've never felt this way about anyone."

"Randi, I feel the same way about you. And you're right; it isn't something we'll be able to plan." Cameron said. "But if it makes you feel better I can buy condoms."

"Now how are you going to do that?" Randi asked.

"I'm pretty sure Derek will get them if I ask him." Cameron responded. Randi shook her head.

"You're feeling pretty confident about this." She said.

"Doesn't mean I am I just accept the fact that well…it's going to happen, so I might as well be prepared on some level." Randi kicked up some sand.

"Well, if you're willing to do that, maybe I'll go on the pill." Randi said. Cameron raised up an eyebrow.

"How are you going to do that?" Cameron asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I can get Derek to buy them for me." Cameron pushed Randi.

"And you yelled at me because I wasn't being serious!" Cameron yelled.

"I was thinking about seeing if planned parent-hood would give me some pills. You know…maybe they'll take pity on a hormone crazy teenager." Randi said.

"Well, then I guess all that's missing is a time and place." Cameron said. "And, what you're afraid of the most." Randi sighed.

"I remember when I found out my Mom was dying, and I pushed you away. I felt horrible, and I knew I was doing the wrong thing too, but I couldn't stop. What if after we…go all the way, we start pushing each other away? What if things become just about our sex life?"

"Randi…" Cameron said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I would never let any of those things happen. You mean too much to me." Randi looked down again, watching her feet as she kicked the sand.

"_I think they meant it, when they said you can't buy love." _Cameron started to sing. Randi smiled and started to sing with him.

"_But I know you can rent it, and at least you are my love…For life…All my life…"_ Randi reached over and kissed Cameron. She put her hand on his cheek as they deepened the kiss. Cameron and her had always been close. But it seemed like after they got back together, she was playing a new game. She could even name a couple times when her and Cameron had come close to the edge. But Cameron made it seem so simple; of course Cameron also probably assumed it would be a while yet. But Randi had this feeling it would be a lot sooner.

"Randi!" Donna yelled. Cameron and Randi pulled away from each other. "Come on! Brooke's throwing the bouquet! Randi smiled as she stood up, Inside all the single girls stood in a group as Brooke got ready to throw the bouquet.

"Alright ladies, ready?" Brooke asked.

"Hold on!" Cameron yelled getting out his camera. "I want to get as much film as I can!"

"Mark, it seems like Cameron has been filming a lot more than usual." Mark Mother whispered.

"Well, Mom he's always filming, besides, he's putting together a video. He's trying to get into the New York College of arts." Mark told his Mom.

"Randi's trying to get in too." Roger said.

"Okay, ready!" Cameron shouted.

"One, Two, Three!" Everyone shouted. The bouquet went up in the air into the gang of girls. When someone caught it, everyone looked to see it was Isabella who caught the bouquet.

"Damn!" Fay shouted.

"Guess you're the next one to get married." Randi joked. Isabella laughed.

"Randi, I have to find love, before I can get married." They all laughed, even Fay laughed as they walked back to the tables together. Later that night, they were back at the loft, Mark and Brooke were packing.

"I think it's awesome you guys are going to Chicago for a honeymoon." Fay said she was wearing a white shirt with a purple jacket and a denim skirt.

"Well, we couldn't afford to go anywhere else, but it was nice of everyone to give us money for the trip instead of presents." Brooke said. Mark was still a struggling artist selling his film to t.v. shows when he felt it was okay, and Brooke wasn't exactly making a fortune from her bartending job.

"Half of it's going to gas alone." Mark said. "But a honeymoon's a honeymoon. Roger, take your…."

"AZT, I know." Roger finished.

"And Roger thanks for watching Mitchel and Allan for me." Brooke said.

"No problem, your family now." Roger said. Brooke smiled.

"Derek and Warren can't come tonight, but their coming tomorrow to spend time with Mitchel, Allan, and Reese." Brooke said.

"Don't worry, Cameron and Randi said they'd stay home and help me. Plus Fay's just having Harris come over here. So I'll have plenty of help." Roger said.

"Mom!" Mitchel screamed.

"Dad!" Reese called out. They both ran into the other room. Reese and Allan were getting along very well. But Reese and Mitchel, that was a different story.

"Guys…" Mark warned. Mitchel turned to Brooke.

"Mom, Reese says I cheated at go fish!" She yelled.

"She did cheat Dad!" Reese yelled. "I asked her if she had any sevens, and she said she didn't and then a seven fell from her hand."

"I thought you said eleven." Mitchel cried out.

"There are no eleven's stupid!" Reese shouted back.

"Jacks are the eleven's jerk!" Mitchel yelled. Brooke threw her hands up.

"Guys please, not now. I need you two to get along for Roger this weekend, me and Mark are leaving for our honeymoon. And Mitchel I want you to be on your best behavior!" Brooke said.

"Same goes for you Reese, get along with Mitchel for this weekend okay?" Mark said.

"Fine…" Reese said.

"Okay…" Mitchel agreed. They ran to the other room.

"Good luck Roger." Mark said grabbing their bags. "We're going, bye kids!" Mark yelled. Mark and Brooke walked out the door. Roger felt a little alone after everyone left, he left for the kitchen to take his AZT.

"Roger!" Isabella called out.

"Hmm?" He asked putting a pill in his mouth.

"I'm gonna run to the store to get some chips and soda. I'll be right back okay?" Isabella said.

"Okay." Roger said. Isabella walked out the door, she ran into Harris on the stairs.

"Hey Harris." Isabella said.

"Where are you going?" Harris asked.

"I'm getting some food." Isabella responded.

"Oh, be careful, on my way here I herd something in the ally." Harris warned her.

"Don't worry I have pepper spray." She said as she continued walking. Harris walked up to the apartment. Roger was strumming his guitar, Harris walked to the room Randi, Fay, and Isabella shared. When opened the door, he saw Randi and Cameron making out on the huge bed they just got.

"Oh my god!" Harris said looking away. Randi and Cameron looked up.

"Harris!" Randi yelled.

"Sorry!" Harris yelled. "I was looking for Fay."

"Sure you were you little pervert." Cameron said as Randi got off of him. "Harris chill out, I was only joking."

"Still, I just saw you two…making out on the bed my girlfriend sleeps on…" Harris said. "That's more scaring then most of the shit Maureen does."

"Come on, it's not like you and Fay haven't done anything like that." Cameron said.

"Actually no we haven't…" Harris said, he looked and saw that they both had shocked looks on their faces.

"You've never made out with Fay?" Randi asked.

"Well…I've kissed her like that, but I've never actually had a made out session." Harris said.

"And to think, I thought you were a man…" Cameron said.

"What's the big deal?" Harris said.

"Nothing." Randi said in a reassuring way. "It's just weird…I thought by now you would have felt Fay up at least a hundred times." Harris shook his head.

"You guys are sick." Harris said. "Well if she's not here, where is Fay?"

"She's walked Donna to her dance lesson." Randi said, as if on cue they herd the door slam open and shut.

"That's her right now." Cameron said. Randi and Cameron walked out with Harris to the other room; to their surprise Donna was the one who looked upset instead of Fay.

"I think you're over reacting way too much." Fay said.

"Yeah right, you're not the one who has to be that jerks dance partner!" Donna said, when she saw Harris she pointed at him.

"Your brother's a jerk!" She shouted.

"Did I forget to tell you guys that Atticus is taking a dance class?" Harris said. "Let me guess, you got paired with him for exercises, right?"

"And it was horrible. I thought it'd be fun, because I know Atticus and everything." Donna said. "But then he looks to me and says I like your pink outfit, which we have to wear for class, and he tells me it looks better on me than black!" Randi rolled her eyes, lately Donna had been wearing black clothes and dressing Gothic, people sometimes point out the clothes don't exactly go with her personality, which is beyond sweet.

"Look, I'm sure Atticus didn't mean anything by it." Cameron said.

"Oh he meant something!" Donna yelled. "He hates my Goth look and he wants me to be Miss. Pink Barbie girl!" Donna said. "But I can tell you that's not happening!"

"Oh my god…" Roger said shaking his head and laughing. "My youngest daughter has become a teenager."

"_They said all Teenagers scare!"_ Cameron, Randi, and Fay started singing together. _"The living shit out of me!" _

"Very funny." Donna said.

"Hey, don't go into Reese and Allan's room." Randi said.

"Why?" She asked with that innocent look on her face.

"When you get there you'll know." Randi said. But Donna just shrugged and went down the hall. Meanwhile, Isabella was walking back from the store, in a hurry to get back home with Beckon, when she herd someone coughing. Partially odd, because this was the same street she found Beckon on…But this noise didn't belong to a little boy, this one belonged to a man…sixteen at the youngest, twenty one at the oldest. Isabella grabbed her pepper spray as she walked forward. She found an ally, where she saw three men surrounding one man on the ground. The one on the ground looked about eighteen years old, he had kind of long black hair that flowed away from his face, and he appeared to Latino from what she was able to see. He was wearing a white shirt, with a black jacket, and jeans. Isabella gasped when she saw the man was bleeding, from his mouth and from what appeared to be a few cuts. She watched as one of the men standing up kicked him.

"Dirty Mexican!" He herd him say. Isabella couldn't just stand anymore and let these horrible, racist people hurt this poor person. She ran towards them, jumping on the back of the Man that kicked the Latino Man. She was pulled off by one of the other men and forced to face them.

"You should have stayed out of this missy." One of the men said. Isabella kneed him in the stomach and sprayed his eyes with pepper spray. When she turned to the other men they were already running away, the man she sprayed went after them. She put the pepper spray in her pocket and faced the Latino Man. He was looking up at her, almost like she was a wonderful, magical, goddess.

"You okay honey?" Isabella asked getting down to the Man's level.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The man responded.

"Did they steal anything or…" Isabella reached for his bleeding lip, but he stopped her.

"No they didn't steal anything." The Man said. "You can't touch my blood.."

"Why not?" She asked.

"I'm HIV positive." He said sadly. Isabella looked shocked, he seemed young to be HIV positive, but so did Derek when she first meant him.

"It's alright; I can't get it if I don't have open cuts or sores. And I don't have any." Isabella said. "I know a lot about HIV, my Father has AIDS and my Mother had AIDS too, and some people in my Family have HIV and AIDS." The Man stared at her, knowing that AIDS and HIV wasn't exactly a good conversation starter, she switched it to something else. "I'm Isabella….People call me Belle sometimes, but you can call whatever you want."

"I'm Julian, people just call me Jay." He said, Isabella smiled.

"Do you live near by?" Isabella asked helping Jay up. He nodded.

"A couple blocks from here." She helped him start walking.

"Come on, I'll walk you home and bandage your wounds."

"You don't have to do that…" She sighed.

"I know, I want to help..." She smiled bigger, trying to get him to calm down. It seemed to be working, because he was smiling back.

"You have a great smile Belle." He said. She laughed.

"You have a great outfit." She said. "Put it together yourself?" He nodded.

"Did you make that shirt yourself? It's pretty cool." He mentioned Isabella's red shirt.

"Thanks." She whispered. She felt something about Jay that she hadn't felt with anyone else before. Maybe because this was kind of a replay…A replay on how Collins and Angel met.

The song Randi, Fay, and Cameron sang a line of was called Teenagers by My Chemical Romance. Hope you guys like this sequel.


	2. Today for you, Tomorrow for me

Rent: Next Season

Disclaimer: I do not own Rent...That belongs to Jonathon Larson

Chapter 2: Today for you, tomorrow for me.

Everyone came home after spending the night looking for Isabella. Roger sat on the couch waiting to hear word on what everyone found. Collins face was filled with worry.

"Did you find her?" Roger asked setting his guitar down. He stayed home and looked after Mitchell, Allan, Reese, Donna and Beckon.

"Nothing…" Collins admitted. "I'm calling the police."

"Where could she be?" Fay asked.

"Where could who be?" Isabella asked as she entered the door. Collins walked over to her.

"Belles!" He said wrapping his arms around her. "You're alright…"

"I'm better than alright…I found this amazing guy on the street…Julian…" She said.

"Where is this great guy?" Randi asked. Isabella smiled.

"I'm glad you asked, everyone sit, sit…Children!" She called. Beckon was the first to run out into the room and in Isabella's arms.

"Belle, you're alright!" He called.

"Bellie!" Donna yelled running and hugging her next, Reese, Mitchel, and Allan ran out next, all giving Isabella a hug.

"Guys, sit, sit…" She said walking over to the door. The door flew open and there stood Jay dressed in the white dress and wig Isabella bought for him. Everyone giggled as he spun in.

"Today for you…Tomorrow for me!" He said. Isabella took out her drumsticks and made a beat on the table. Cameron quickly got his camera out.

"_Today _for_ you! Tomorrow for me…and you should hear her beat_!" Jay sang pointing to Isabella.

"You found him on the street?" Fay asked.

"_It was my lucky day today on Avenue A  
When a lady in A limousine drove my way  
She said, "Darling be A dear haven't slept in A year  
I need your help to make my neighbor's  
Yappy dog disappear"_

_"This Akita, Evita , just won't shut up  
I believe If you play non-stop that pup  
Will breathe Its very last high strung breath  
I'm certain that cur will bark itself to death"_

_Today for you, Tomorrow for me  
Today for you, Tomorrow for me_

_We agreed on a fee A thousand dollar guarantee,  
Tax free and a bonus If I trim her tree  
Now who could foretell that It would go so well  
But sure as I am here that dog is now in doggy hell_

_After an hour Evita in all her glory  
On the window ledge of that 23RD story  
Like Thelma & Louise did when they got the blues  
Swan dove into the courtyard of the Gracie Mews_

_Today for you, Tomorrow for me  
Today for you, Tomorrow for me"_

Isabella did a drum solo beating on the table and coffee cups. After drumming she did two back flips and started singing.

"_Then back to the street where I met my sweet  
Where he was moaning and groaning on the cold concrete  
The nurse took him home for some mercurochrome  
And I dressed his wounds and got him  
Back on his feet."_

Jay and Isabella danced together as they sang.

"_Sing It!_

_  
Today for you, Tomorrow for me  
Today for you, Tomorrow for me  
Today for you, Tomorrow for me"_

Jay picked up Isabella and threw her up and caught her.

"_Today for you, Tomorrow….. for me!" _Everyone cheered as Isabella and Jay held hands and bowed.

"That's my girl!" Collins said walking up to hug Isabella. "And her…girlfriend?" Jay took off the wig and walked to the door and picked up a bag.

"I did bring some of my normal attire, Isabella came up with this idea and how could I refuse her?" Jay said. "Can I use your bathroom to change quick?"

"Sure, go ahead." Collins said. Jay smiled and waved as he walked to the bathroom. Isabella smiled.

"Isn't he great? It took us only an hour to get everything down…And he's polite isn't he?" Fay laughed.

"The bouquet never lies." She said. "I think he's great Isabella, he's a cute guy and a hot girl."

"What's his name again? Jillian?" Roger asked. Isabella rolled her eyes.

"Very funny, it's Julian, but he prefers Jay. And we have so much in common…and…" Isabella stopped herself when Jay came out of the bathroom.

"It's alright, you guys can keep talking…Oh, it was about me wasn't it…"

"And he catches on quick!" Isabella shouted as she walked over to Jay and looped her arm with his. "What do you guys think?"

"Please say yes…" He said "Belle's is the most amazing girl I ever knew."

"I think I should ask a few questions before I just let my daughter date you." Collins said. "What's your full name?"

"Julian Jose Amelda." Jay responded.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen, turning nineteen in spring."

"How long have you been on your own?"

"Since I was fifthteen."

"Ever done drugs?"

"Started when I was sixteen, stopped when I was seventeen after I found out I had HIV." Jay stopped to look at everyone's faces…They were shocked but there was no anger.

"You have HIV?" Collins asked. Jay nodded.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" He asked.

"No, just shocking, even I was older then you when I got HIV." Collins said, Jay was shocked as well as Collins continued.

"Are you gonna treat her with respect and kindness?" Collins asked. Jay nodded.

"Of course, she's kind to me and treats me like everyone else; I think it's only fair to return the favor…Only I'm adding some love too." Isabella now had shock on her face. They had been acting like they were dating, but this was the first time love was actually brought up between them.

"Alright…I approve Belle's." Collins said. "He sounds like a great guy."

"Thanks Dad…Oh Jay I said your name but I didn't introduce you to my family…This is Randi, Donna, and Roger…Their the Davis Family, then over here Is Cameron, Fay, Reese, Mitchel and Allan, their the Cohen and Terrence kids. Their Dad Mark and their Mom Brooke just got married…their out on their honeymoon. And this is my Dad Tom Collins, and my little brother Beckon Collins." Isabella said. After taking in all the names he smiled.

"Wow, big family…must be a lot of love." He said.

"And I'm sure you'll fit right in…" Fay said getting up and walking towards Jay and hugging him. "Welcome to our family."

"It's nice to meet you Jay." Randi said. She looked at her watch. "Holy crap guys, we have the schools carnival thing to go to…We're still meeting you guys for lunch?"

"Everyone except Mitchel, Allan, and Reese." Roger said.

"Jay are you coming?" Isabella asked.

"To what?" He asked.

"It's a school carnival/pep rally." Fay said. "We're just going for the games."

"Sounds like fun…" Jay said. "But I'll go anywhere Isabella wants to go." Isabella blushed as everyone got ready to go.

"Hey what took you guys so long!?" Harris said with Atticus by his side in front of the school. Donna paused.

"No one said anything about him being here!" She shouted.

"Donna, please…" Randi whispered. "Remember forgiveness."

"Hi Donna…" Atticus said a smile across his face. "I like your shirt…" She raised an eyebrow. Her shirt was black; she didn't expect a complement from Atticus.

"Thanks." She said. Harris grabbed Fay's hand.

"Whoa, no one told me about another dude." Harris said eyeing Jay.

"Hi, I'm Jay." Jay said.

"I'm Harris." He held up his and Fay's hand. "I'm Fay's boyfriend."

"Man, I just met her and I have to ask…How do you do it?" Fay glared at Jay taking his joke a little too seriously, but Harris wrapped his arm around her.

"She gets on my nerves sometimes, but I can't live without her." Fay smiled and kissed Harris's cheek. They went inside the carnival, Isabella and Jay took Beckon to the games for younger children, well Harris and Fay took Atticus to the older games. Cameron, Randi, and Donna found themselves on the obstacle course.

"Ready? One, two, three!" Randi and Donna yelled jumping down the blow up slide. Cameron was off to the side video taping it.

"Donna wins!" He yelled.

"That's not very fair!" Randi yelled. "Who died and made you judge?"

"I made myself judge." Cameron shouted. Randi walked over and pulled the Camera away.

"That's it, no camera for you!" She shouted taping Cameron trying to steal back his Camera.

"Randi!" He said. "This isn't funny!"

"Good!" Randi yelled giggling. Donna started laughing too. Cameron finally stole his camera back after a few minutes.

"Nothing better, have happened to it." Cameron muttered, and then he looked over Randi's shoulder and frowned.

"Fay and Harris are coming this way aren't they?" Randi guessed. Cameron shook his head.

"Worse." Randi found herself guessing who could be worse then Fay and Harris…it wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder did she guess who.

"Well look guys, it's the Boho dorks." Randi turned to see a girl with blonde hair and the most annoying blue eyes, a girl with red hair and brown eyes, and a guy with short brown hair, and blue eyes. Surprisingly Danny Coffin was with them too…considering the fact that Eden, Vicky, and Joey were pretty much the enemy of the kids in the bohemian family.

"Eden, I didn't see you there, the corner full today?" Randi asked. "Or did you find out that you actually have to pay someone to hook up with you?"

"Randi, such rude words, I just wanted to let you know their not letting homeless into the gym today." Donna backed away from the conversation and decided to go get Fay, Harris, Isabella, and Jay.

"Well we decided to come, after all it's not everyday we get to see your bright smiling faces." Cameron said. "Come on Randi lets just go."

"Yeah, maybe on your way home, you can stop by the cemetery and visit your junkie mother." Cameron found himself glaring in shock that Eden would say something like that, well Randi took it in a bit of a different direction.

"You bitch!" She yelled throwing a punch and hitting Eden in the face, knocking her to the ground. Eden stared up at her for a moment before she lounged at Randi. Vicky, Joey, and Danny grabbed her, well Fay, Harris, and Isabella who came as soon as Donna found them, held Randi back.

"Let me go! Let me teach this spoiled brat a lesson!" Randi yelled.

"Randi, we have to get out of here before we get in trouble!" Fay yelled. Finally realizing the struggle was useless, Randi walked away with everyone to go meet Roger and Mark at the live café.


	3. La vie Boheme

Rent: Next season.

Disclaimer: I don't own rent, it belongs to the wonderful, and very missed Jonathon Larson.

Note: Everyone will be singing La Vie Boheme, and I'd like to tell everyone right now I will be doing no censoring to the song. These are the lyrics as Jonathon Larson wrote them, so I couldn't find it in my heart to censor anything. Just to let you guys know.

Chapter three: La vie Boheme

"God I hate Eden!" Randi yelled. "I can't believe she would say that about my Mom!"

"What did she say about Mom?" Donna asked Randi pretended she didn't hear her.

"I'm shocked, that's low even for Eden." Cameron said. They entered the live café to see they had beaten Roger and Collins there. A waiter came up to them.

"No, no, not here. There's too many of you." He said.

"Come on." Fay said.

"No, you guys always come here, cause a huge fuss, not now." The waiter said.

"Come on, I work here." Isabella said she had gotten the job over the summer.

"Isabella, your family can't always come in here and cause a fuss and that guy…" The waiter pointed to Jay. "He comes in here and never buys anything."

"Come on, that's bull, I bought a tea once." Jay said.

"And you couldn't buy…" The waiter pointed out.

"Well he's with us, so he can…" Isabella saw Will, the manager at the restaurant, and her friend. "Will! Can you get us a seat?" Will looked over to her and smiled.

"Hey Belles!" Will said, he came over and put his hand on the waiters shoulder. "They are costumers, let them eat here. Come on, grab a seat."

"Alright, fine Just don't…." He was going to say don't push the tables together, But they had already pushed the tables together. They laughed as they sat at the tables.

"Well, well…" Randi froze when she looked over to see that Eden, Vicky, Danny, and Joey had come in. "It's the Boho bitch and her royal subjects."

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face to me after what you said to me." Randi said.

"Oh please Randi, spare me." Eden said sitting down at a table with everyone else. Cameron stood up and walked over to the table.

"Look, if your going to cause trouble you guys should just leave." He told them.

"Why don't you guys leave?" Vicky asked.

"Because we were here first losers!" Fay shouted. Eden shook her head.

"Wow, you know I'm really getting sick of your guys attitude…" She said. "Fight against the man, together we can do anything, Get together to fight AIDS…I'm so sick of you bohemians…you guys need to realize that in this day and age Bohemia's dead!" Cameron shook his head and walked to the table. But he didn't sit down instead he stood in front of the table, as a waiter passed by with a soda he took the soda and raised the glass.

"_Dearly beloved we gather here to say our goodbyes"_ Cameron sang, Fay lay on the table with her arms crossed against her chest. _"Here she lies no one knew her worth…The late great daughter of Mother Earth, on these nights when we celebrate the birth…"_ Everyone picked up Fay and moved her off the table. _"In that little down of Bethlehem, we raise our glass…You bet your ass to! La VIE……Boheme…."_ Cameron climbed on top of the table. What was first shock to the other costumers became amusement to most.

"_La vie Boheme…."_ Everyone at the table started chanting_. "La vie Boheme….La vie Boheme…La Vie Boheme." _They all got up and started dancing. Cameron started singing again.

"_Today's of inspiration  
Playing hooky, making  
Something out of nothing  
The need to express  
To communicate,  
To going against the grain,  
Going insane, going mad  
To loving tension, no pension  
To more than one dimension,  
To starving for attention,  
Hating convention, hating pretension  
Not to mention of course,  
Hating dear old Mom and Dad"_ Cameron jumped off the table as Fay started walking on it and started singing.

"_To riding your bike,  
Midday past the three-piece suits  
To fruits, to no absolute  
To Absolute, to choice  
To the Village Voice  
To any passing fad" _Harris wrapped his arms around Fay's legs as everyone started humming.

"_To being an us for once._

_Instead of a them!" _Harris sang, and then everyone sang together.

"_La vie Boheme!"_ Cameron and Randi kissed and grouped each other. The waiter that gave them the hassle made a face, Donna pulled on his apron.

"Hey mister!" She said pointing at Randi. "She's my sister!" Atticus jumped on the table and took peoples orders.

"_So that's five miso soup, four seaweed salad  
Three soy burger dinner, two tofu dog platter  
And one pasta with meatless balls"_ Fay made a gagging sound.

"Ew…" She said. Jay shrugged.

"It tastes the same." He said, Isabella giggled.

"If you close your eyes." She said.

"_And thirteen orders of fries!"_ Beckon yelled.

"_Is that it here?"_ Will asked. Everyone stood up and chanted.

"WINE AND BEER!" Isabella and Randi hopped on the table and started dancing.

"_To hand crafted beers  
Made in local breweries  
To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese  
To leather, to dildoes, to curry vindaloo  
To huevos rancheros and Maya Angelou" _Fay and Harris were waltzing around the table together.

"_Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion  
Creation, vacation." _They stopped in front of Eden's table; Cameron slid under their legs and looked up.

"_Mucho masturbation" _He said. Harris started to spin Fay.

"_Compassion, to fashion, to passion when it's new"_ Randi climbed off the table and let Jay stand next to Isabella.

"_To Sontag!" _He sang.

"_To Sondheim."_ Isabella sang. Randi, Fay, and Donna grabbed hands and went to the front of the table.

"_To anything taboo!"_ They shouted. Harris and Cameron jumped on the table together.

"_Ginsberg, Dylan Cunnigham and Cage,"_ They sang together. Harris pointed at Cameron.

"_Lenny Bruce!"_ Cameron pointed to Harris.

"_Langston Huges!"_ Fay jumped up.

"_To the stage!"_ She sang. Everyone sang together as Cameron and Harris Tangoed down the table.

"_To Uta. To Buddha. Pablo Neruda, to…"_Cameron and Harris jumped off the table, as Donna and Atticus climbed up and sang.

"_Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow…"_ They faced Eden, Vicky, Joey, and Danny and flipped them off. _"Just to blow off Auntie Em!"_ Randi grabbed her sister off the table and started dancing with her.

"_La vie Boheme!!!" _They sang in a union. Cameron started kissing Randi again.

"Sister?" Joey asked Donna. Donna nodded.

"We're close." She sang laughing. Everyone cleared when Fay pushed Harris on the table, climbed on top of him and kissed him. Atticus shrugged.

"Brother…" He told Joey. Fay jumped up as everyone started singing together.

"_Bisexuals, trisexuals, homo sapiens,  
Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men,  
Pee Wee Herman  
German wine, turpetine, Gertrude Stein  
Antoniotti, Bertolucci, Kurosawa  
Carmina Burana_

_To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstacy  
Vaclav Havel, The Sex Pistols, ABC  
To no shame, never playing the Fame Game." _ Jay slid through and put on a pair of sun glasses.

"_To marijuana!"_ Everyone cheered and swayed together.

"_To sodomy, it's between God and me  
To S & M" _Eden, Vicky, Joey, and Danny got up.

"Let's get out of here." They said as they left.

"_La Vie Boheme!"_ They sang together. Cameron jumped on the table.

"In honor of the death of Bohemia an impromptu salon will commence immediately following dinner ..." Cameron pointed to Fay and Harris. "Fay and Harris will be performing their new play called Life sucks when you're paying for rent, accompanied with an orchestra of Kazoo's." Fay hopped on the table.

"Randi and Cameron will be demonstrating the best ways to grope your lover well dress in a suit made completely of bubble wrap!" Randi climbed on the table next.

"Isabella and Jay will be river dancing to the sounds of beat boxing that you would only find in a cheap club…" Isabella pulled Donna and Atticus on the table.

"And Donna and Atticus will be teaching us how to dance on only one leg, well screaming at the top of our lungs, We are Bohemian's and we are proud, well mastering the techniques of third grade math!" She sang.

"Actual Reality! Act up, Fight Aids!" Everyone shouted. Jay stared at Isabella for moment and then walked away from the table. Isabella followed.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" She asked.

"No, I just…I just…Look…" He turned to face her for a moment. He stared in her eyes before he sighed. _"I should tell you…I should tell you."_

"_I should tell you…I should tell you…"_ She sang.

"WINE AND BEER!" Everyone shouted. Isabella grabbed Jay's wrist and pulled him outside.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Jay sighed.

"Come on Belle, you know we can't really be together." He said. "What if things get too far…and you get HIV."

"We won't…well we might, but we'll be prepared….Jay…" She said.

"I don't want to hurt you and I think I'm taking this to fast." Isabella laughed.

"That's weird…I don't think we're going fast enough." She pulled Jay in and kissed him. At first he was shocked, but then he started kissing back. When they pulled away, Jay hugged Isabella.

"_Isabella…"_ He sang.

"_Julian…" _She sang too.

"_I should tell you I'm disaster; I forget how to begin it."_ He sang.

"_Let's just make this part go faster…I have yet to be in it."_ She sang.

"_I should tell you…"_

"_I should tell you…"_

"_I should tell you…"_

"_I should tell you…"_

"_I should tell I blew the candle out…just to get back in…"_ She sang.

"_I'd forgotten how to smile…until your candle burned my skin."_ He sang.

"_I should tell you…"_

"_I should tell you…"_

"_I should tell you…"_

"_I should tell!"_ They sang together. _"Well…Here we go…Now we…"_

"_Oh no…"_ She sang, she turned to walk away but Jay stopped her.

"_I know this something is here goes…"_ He sang. _"Guess so it's starting to…who knows?"_

"_Who knows?"_ Isabella faced Jay.

"_Who knows where? Who goes there! Who knows…Here goes… Trusting desire, starting to learn…Walking through fire without a burn…Clinging a shoulder a leap begins…Stinging and Older, asleep on pins…."_ They stared at each other for a moment before Jay pulled Isabella into his arms.

"_So here we go…"_ They sang again. _"Now we…"_

"_Oh no…"_ He sang, he tried to pull away but Isabella held him tighter.

"_I know…" _

"_Oh no…"_ He wrapped his arms around her again.

"_Who knows where? Who goes there….Here goes…here goes….Here goes….Here goes…Here goes…."_ Jay came down and kissed Isabella again. When he pulled away they smiled and grabbed each others hands. They walked back into the restaurant. After a moment they kissed again. Everyone watched and cheered. The pulled away and listened to everyone's cheers.

"Oh yeah, Ow ow, _To Dance!_" They started singing. Randi jumped up on the bar and started singing.

"_No way to make a living, masochism, pain, perfection, Muscle spasms, chiropractors, short careers, eating disorders!" _She jumped off the table and Cameron jumped up as everyone shouted.

"_Film!" _

"_Adventure, Tedium. No family, boring locations, Dark rooms, perfect faces, egos, money, Hollywood and sleaze!"_ He sung.

"_Music!"_ Isabella jumped on the table and started singing.

"_Food of love, emotion, mathematics, isolation, rhythm, power, feeling, harmony, and heavy competition." _

"_Anarchy!" _

Isabella jumped off the table and Fay and Harris climbed on and started singing together.

"_Revolution, justice, screaming for solutions, Forcing changes, risk, and danger,  
Making noise and making pleas." _ Roger, Collins, Maureen, and Joanne entered the restaurant as the kids continued to sing.

"_To faggots, lezzies, dykes, cross dressers too…."_ Everyone stopped when they saw the adults at the door. They weren't sure if they were proud or disappointed. Then Roger laughed.

"_To me!"_ He yelled.

"_To me!"_ Collins shouted. Maureen jumped on the table and sang.

"_To me!" _

"_To me!"_ Everyone started singing and dancing again. As everyone climbed on the table.

"_To you, and you and you, you and you, To people living with, living with, living with  
Not dying from disease!, Let he among us without sin, Be the first to condemn, La vie Boheme, La vie Boheme, La vie Boheme, La vie Boheme" _ Cameron got out his camera and turned to Maureen and Joanne who were dancing.

"_Anyone out of the mainstream?" _ Then he turned to Fay, she smiled to the camera and sang.

"_Is anyone in the mainstream?" _Cameron passed by Fay and filmed Jay and Isabella. Jay had his arms wrapped around Isabella's waist as he sung.

"_Anyone alive, with a sex drive." _Cameron then filmed Donna, Atticus, and Beckon.

"_Tear down the wall!_" They sang together. Then Donna sang.

"_Aren't we all?" _Cameron walked over to Randi and sang.

"_The opposite of war isn't peace."_ He sang.

"What is it then?!" She shouted.

"_It's creation!"_ He sang. Everyone sang together again.

"_Woo! La Vie Boheme!"_ Everything went in slow motion for a moment. Joanne and Maureen kissing each other, then it went to Roger and Collins who high fived each other, then to Isabella reaching up and kissing Jay, next was Harris spinning Fay around, Donna, Atticus, and Beckon throwing their hands up into the air and cheering, Finally Cameron who put his camera down and kissed Randi passionately. Finally the group sang again.

"VIVA LA VIE BOHEME!" They jumped off the table as everyone in the restaurant clapped their hands. Randi turned to Cameron and kissed him again, feeling the happiness and cheering surrounding them.

I've wanted to get everyone to sing La Vie Boheme for the longest time! This chapter was so much fun to write I couldn't stop writing it! Thanks for the reviews!


	4. Santa Fe

Rent next generation chapter 4

Note: Rent belongs to Jonathon Larson, There for does not belong to me.

Roger and Donna walked into the dance studio. Kids stretched and practiced well parents watched and talked to one another.

"Oh gag." Donna whispered. "It's Atticus."

"Gag, it's Maureen." Roger responded giving Donna a smile.

"Dad, I'm serious, I still haven't forgiven him for what he said."

"He said he thought you looked better in pink that sounded like a complement." Roger said. "Donna, what's up with this black theme anyway?" Donna sighed.

"Ever since Mom's death, I've realized people think I'm the little angel of the family. And….I don't want to be the angel." Donna admitted. "The angel is always the naive one, the one who pretends they don't know anything." Roger got down to Donna's level.

"There is nothing wrong with being the angel." Roger told her, his hand was placed on her shoulder. "It doesn't mean your naive, or that you don't know anything…it just means your just…innocent. It means that your good and pure. That's not so bad is it." Donna smiled.

"No, it isn't, but I still want to wear black. I like black." Roger smiled and stood up.

"You can dress however you want…no fishnets though."

"Roger! Donna!" Maureen squealed. "When did you guys get here?" Donna and Roger walked over to them.

"I like your outfit." Donna said mentioning Atticus's blue ballet suit. "Blue's really your color."

"Thanks, I….well…you have nice hair." Donna giggled.

"Look, I'm sorry for being mad, it was stupid. Why don't I take you to the arcade to make up for it?" Atticus laughed.

"Sure." He said taking Donna's hand, dragging her to the dance floor. Roger and Maureen laughed.

"Atticus and Donna make such a good couple!" Maureen squealed. Roger's smile faded into a frown. A couple? Never, at least not now. Donna was just barely twelve; she's just starting to understand boys. Besides, if Donna started dating….it meant both his daughters were dating. It all made him feel…so old. Roger's felt many things, angry, depressed, limited on life. Never has he felt…old. It was weird, yet hard to accept.

Meanwhile in the loft, Randi was reading a guitar magazine. When Isabella came out, dressed for her date with Jay. She was wearing a short denim skirt she had made out of a pair of old jeans, on top she was wearing a rose shirt she bought at a thrift store, with a pink scarf she made out of a dirt stained prom dress. Isabella pretty could make anything out of anything.

"How do I look?" Isabella asked. Randi looked up.

"Like an angel." Isabella smiled.

"I was going more for that early-wedding thing." Isabella shrugged. "All well, none of that matters, what matters is me and Jay are in love."

"You've only been seeing the guy for a few days." Randi said. "It took me and Cam sixteen years to fall in love, how do you know your in love?" Isabella smiled and took a seat next to Randi.

"I don't really know how to answer." Isabella said. "I mean I like Jay because he's sweet, he's kind, he's an amazing actor, a brilliant singer, he's honest, and he watches over me…But when it comes to love…I don't know. It's just something about Jay that makes me never want to leave him. That we're connected to each other. It's weird, yet….it's the best feeling in the world."

Randi stared at Isabella, she still wasn't completely convinced. But Isabella was like her sister, they grew up with each other, watched each others backs, they were sisters in a real meaning. So when she looked at Isabella's face, how lit up and joyful it was…it didn't seem to matter whether her and Jay were together forever or not.

When there was knock on the door. Isabella jumped up.

"Come in!" She yelled. Jay walked in, wearing a red t-shirt with jeans and a leather jacket. He held up a bouquet of dandelions.

"Sorry, couldn't afford to get anything else." He felt like a jerk for just bringing dandelions, but he barely made enough money to feed himself and to pay the rent. So he was hoping that Isabella would find some humor in the situation.

"Jay, their beautiful!" Isabella gasped walking over. "Dandelion's are my favorite flowers, how did you know?" She took them and smiled. "Thank you so much." Jay smiled as Isabella leaned in and kissed him.

"Hey Belle's." Randi yelled not even looking up from her magazine. "You know what would look great with that skirt? Your gold painted bracelets." Isabella gasped.

"Your right, I'll be right back." Isabella quickly rushed into her bedroom. Randi closed her magazine and looked up at Jay.

"Hey Jay, can I talk to you for a moment." Randi asked.

"Sure." Jay said moving to the couch.

"Don't take any of this wrong, you're a great guy and everything it's just…." She paused, trying to find words that would make him understand her question, without making him feel like a jerk. "How long are in this for? I mean are you in this for the long run, or are you going to leave in a few months?" Jay sighed.

"I know we met like not even a week ago…but, I've never met someone like Isabella, so kind so giving." Randi nodded.

"She gets that from Angel." Randi told him. Jay smiled.

"She talks about her too." Jay said. "Her Mother, or at least that's what Belle's thinks of her as."

"It's a different world Jay." Randi responded. "HIV and AIDS are no longer a death sentence, People are finally starting to accept gays and lesbians, and people are even giving to one and another. Because of these things, despite what other people believe…I believe the world is changing for the better."

"Wow, deep thoughts." Jay said leaning back on the couch. "Very, Very deep."

"So what are you and Belle doing today?" Randi asked looking to Jay.

"Shopping." He merely said. Randi raised an eyebrow…shopping was fun, especially for Isabella, but it wasn't something you did on a date. "I wanted to do something Belle would like."

"That's rather sweet of you." Randi said. Isabella came jumping out of their room.

"Sorry it took so long, but I couldn't find anything in that mess we call a room." Isabella giggled. She picked up her purse and grabbed Jay's arm. He stood up with her.

"Have fun!" Randi said. Isabella and Jay walked to the door.

"We will!" Isabella shouted. Her and Jay went to a thrift store. The place was old and run down, and all the clothing smelled like smoke, and most of the colors were washed out. But Isabella smiled as she picked shirts, pants, scarfs, hats, and jackets off the rack.

"This skirt is perfect!" She said picking up a black skirt. "Jay thank you so much for bringing me here."

"No problem…so what do you want to go to college some day?" Isabella smiled.

"Well…sort of, but it's not a regular college… I want to get in to NYSCOA." She said. Jay raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"The New York state college of arts, I want to become a performer, and that's my best chance to become one." She hadn't notice that well she was talking she was fumbling with the black skirt. She sighed as she tossed it into the bag she was carrying. "But I'll never get in."

"Why not?" Jay asked. Isabella shrugged.

"The intuition cost a lot, less then a regular college, but still a lot. And I don't have that kind of money." She looked at an orange sweater in sadness.

"Isn't there a scholar ship of some kind?" He asked.

"Yeah, but only the best performers get them…and let's face it, there are other people better than me." Isabella said. Jay stared at her, feeling bad she felt so bad about herself. She was the most amazing performer he'd ever seen. He grabbed her bag.

"Come on, pay for your stuff." Jay said pulling Isabella towards the register.

"What are we doing?" She asked. Jay smiled.

"You'll see." He said. A few minutes later they were outside on the streets. Jay brought over and bucket and drumsticks.

"I know the guy who owns the music store." He explained. "He's always giving me free drumsticks and guitar picks and stuff like that." Isabella sat down on the street and held the pocket and drumsticks.

"What do you want me to play?" Isabella asked.

"Anything." Isabella thought about it for a moment before she hit the bucket with a slow tempo.

"_Well, I'm thwarted by a metaphysic puzzle"_ She began. _"And I'm sick of grading papers that I know. And I'm shouting in my sleep, I need a muzzle, and all this misery pays no salary, so Lets open up a restaurant in Santa Fe, Sunny Santa Fe would be nice. We'll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe. And leave this to the roaches and mice. Oh-oh……" _

"_Oh-oh." _Jay sang back-up for her. Isabella looked up and smiled. Some people stopped to look, others merely stopped by to drop money on the bucket. Still, Isabella couldn't help but feel better. _"America!"_

"_You're a sensitive aesthete. Brush the sauce onto the meat. You could make the menu sparkle with rhyme." _ She continued to sing. _"You could drum a gentle drum. I could seat guests as they come. Chatting not about Heidegger, but wine!" _

Jay pulled her up and started dancing with Isabella. They sang together.

"_Let's open up a restaurant in Santa Fe. Our labors would reap financial gains Santa Fe!"_

"_Gains"_

"_Gains"_

"_Gains"_ They switched between each other before singing together again.

"_We'll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe._

_And save from devastation our brains._

_We'll pack up all our junk and fly so far away  
Devote ourselves to projects that sell  
We'll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe  
Forget this cold Bohemian hell  
Oh, Oh Ohhhh, ohhhh, Ohhhh, ohhhh"_

"_Do you know the way…to Santa Fe?"_ Isabella sang. _"You know, tumbleweeds, prairie dogs?" _

"_Yeah…."_ They sang together. The people around them clapped, placing money on the bucket. Isabella counted it.

"Jay, there's almost fifty dollars in here!" Isabella said amazed. He walked over and hugged her.

"I told you, you were a great performer." He said kissing the top of her head. "What should we spend it on?" Isabella looked over and saw an elderly woman sleeping on the street. Isabella stared at Jay, who nodded. They walked over together. Isabella wrapped the money in a blanket and placed it beside the woman. As they walked away Isabella sighed.

"This place really is a cold, bohemian hell." She whispered. Jay only held her closer, trying to make her feel better.


End file.
